Past and Pending
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: She felt that her whole life was some kind of dream and she sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it. Brooke & BL
1. Every You Every Me

1Title: Past and Pending

Author: Bre

Rating: PG13

Category: OTH

Summary: She felt that her whole life was some kind of dream and she sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it. Brooke & BL

A/N: So basically this is set way in the future maybe 6 or 7 years. I'll just let you read the first chapter and then I'll explain the story beginning of the second chapter. Please review this is my first OTH story so I'm kinda nervous. Enjoy

**Every You Every Me**

She was like a robot, walking through life in stance, just going through the motions of everyday. Life, that wasn't an appropriate word to describe her existence. Life referred to someone who was living, and she was barely doing that. Not since that day, that day that shook her world to the very core. That day would result in nothing remotely good. Not for her family, not for her friends, not for her. Yet here she was, forced to remember and continue on, alone.

Walking into her one bedroom apartment she hung up her keys and locked the door behind her. Looking around at her spotless bland apartment made her heart ache. A year ago she would never have let her home look so impersonal or be so dull. But that was then and this is now. Then and Now, what a jump, what a difference. The only thing the two had in common was her, but she couldn't even compare herself to then and now, she was just to different.

Hanging up her coat she headed for the bedroom. Walking down the hall one thing that most defiantly stood out was the lack of pictures. To be correct there were none. Not one photo, was displayed in her small unoriginal abode. Being Brooke Davis one could expect to find the walls littered with pictures of unforgettable memories. But this was the new but certainly not improved Brooke Davis, the one whose pain has hidden away the tangible memories and buried the intangible ones somewhere deep inside.

As she reached her closet she stripped off her shirt and pants, reaching for the only piece of clothing with a little color in it, _his _grey sweatshirt. Now normally one wouldn't use the color grey to describe, well color in general but when grey was the only color in a sea of black it became slightly more appealing. Slipping on the sweatshirt she climbed in bed, letting her head sink into the simple pillows and stared at the wall as tears came to her eyes.

This was her life. There was no glitz or glam, no partying or clubbing. She hadn't even cracked a smile in more than a year. What was there to smile about? One day proved to alter her life to the point of unrecognizable and send her into a stony existence.

_4 years ago_

"_Lucas could you be serious for one second please!" Brooke giggled as she continued to pin up one of her dresses. She had gotten an internship at a major fashion corporation about a year ago, and finally they were giving her a chance to show some talent other than just fetching coffee. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry!" Lucas replied in a girly drama queen voice as he placed his hands on his hips and put on a real serious face. "I'm sorry Brooke I just don't think red is my color!" he laughed not being able to hold up his facade any longer. "Not to mention I don't have the right amount of cleavage for this v-cut." he motioned toward his "bosom" in the red low v-cute formal dress that he was modeling for Brooke to make adjustments._

_That was it she dropped the pins on the flow and literally fell off her stool as she laughed hysterically. _

"_This is serious Brooke! My figure has no shape in this dress!" he continued in a girly voice._

_She continued to roll in laughter. He was to much. "Ok take the dress off babe I'll finish this later." she giggled as she pulled herself together and started picking up her materials._

"_Awe" he pouted. "And I was just getting used to it!"_

_She giggled giving him a quick kiss as she headed for her sewing desk. "Don't worry big boy you can get back into drag later, right now I wanna go get something to eat."_

"_Sounds like a plan but" with a wicked sexy smile he continues "I might need a little help getting out of this dress" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Your terrible, you know that" she smiled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Mmm but you love it" he whispered seductively as he brought her body closer to his by wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_That I most certainly do" her smiled widened putting her more than grogeuos dimples on display._

"_I love that smile" he said sweetly just taking in his beautiful girlfriend. He still couldn't believe through all their highschool drama that they were together and happy now._

"_Well I love you" if possible her smile grew, he was perfect, and they were perfect together._

"_I love you more" he smirked kissing her nose._

"_Impossible" she whispered capturing him in one of their sweetly romantic incredibly passionate kisses._

A/N: Sorry, I know it was short but like I said this is my first OTH and I wanted to get a feel for how this was gonna turn out. It's also the first chapter so it's starting to set things up.

Title: Every You Every Me by Placebo


	2. Mad World

A/N: So thank you guys for reviewing...you really, really boosted my confidence for this story! And I apologize in advance for it being extremely short.

Ok so maybe I should clarify. The time period...think of it as like 5 years after college...does that help? And to find out what happened/ where Lucas is your just going to have to keep reading. I'll give you a small hint, every chapter has subtle hints on the who what where when and how.

**Mad World**

Going to work and designing her own clothes used to be one of the many highlights of her day. But highlights have been at a record low for some time now. Now she lived by the clock, just passing through her days with nothing more than a robotic motion.

As she sits at her desk, pencil in hand, her mind is blank. No thoughts at all, no ideas, nothing but a blank mind to match the blank sketch pad before her. At first all of her designs were dark and long, nothing like her usual colorful exciting eye catching outfits. But once the dreary ran out she was left with no inspiration, not for designing, not for life.

As the hands of the clock spun, the big hand on the 5 and the little one on the six she neatly put everything away and stood to leave. Her day was over, at least at work it was. As she did everyday she retreated out of her office without so much as a goodbye to one person, receiving the same courtesy. She rode the elevator down 5 floors before exiting the building onto a busy 5th Avenue. Turning left she walked down the busy sidewalk, paying no attention to anything or anyone as she focused on where she was going. But something had caught her eye.

In the little pizza parlor on the corner of 5th and 22nd was a young couple. A blue eyed blonde boy and a brown eyed brunette, both twenty something's and so obviously in love. They looked so familiar, like someone she used to know. Like someone she used to be.

"_So where do you want to go?" he asked as they strolled down 5th street wrapped in each others arms._

"_Mmm Pizza sounds good" she smiled as they came upon Wholeonos the small pizza joint on the corner of the street._

"_Perfect timing" he smiled, kissing her forehead as he lead them into the small pizza joint._

_20 minutes later they were sitting in a booth in the front of the restaurant next to the window chowing down on a large Extra cheese pizza._

"_So I was thinking that we could redecorate the apartment, you know maybe add a little, color. Maybe some deep reds and blues. Oh and you know what the best accessory for a little apartment such as our own is?" She inquired with a bright excited smile._

"_Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this accessory?" He asked sarcastically._

"_Lucas!" she squealed as she reached across the table and slapped his arm. "You act as if I was gonna say something crazy!" she laughed. "But you know maybe a small pug would..."_

"_Brooke! You want a dog!" he laughed, he would have never figured Brooke for a pet kind of person, especially since whenever they were at haley and Nathan's she avoided any and all contact with their 2 cats._

"_Oh come on Lucas" she whined. "Please...I mean it would be like having our very own baby except with out the hold 9 month wait and hours of extreme pain for me!"_

_He laughed. "Babe dogs are a lot of work! Not to mention we would have to house break him, and train him."_

"_Please Lucas! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please" she begged getting up from her chair to sit on his lap. "Pretty please!" she begged batting her long eyelashes and sticking out her bottom lip._

_He laughed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We can look into it" he consented._

"_YES!" she squealed as she quickly kissed him and went back to her own seat._

_He laughed as he finished off his soda. "Come on Puppy girl let's get going"_

_She smiled as he threw down some money on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist as they left. _

Breaking out of her trance she continued walking. That was another lifetime ago. A Lifetime that she would never experience again. To say she missed them, him, would be a grave understatement. But missing him wouldn't accomplish much, other than the pain of remembering.

Turning the corner she climbed the steps to her apartment deciding to forgo the elevator. Another day gone by without a single moment of bliss. Not one second of happiness. So she would retreat into her apartment, put on his sweatshirt and cry herself to sleep. This was her life, or at least what was left of it.

Title: Mad World by Gary Jules


End file.
